OPP aka Opinion Protection Program
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Andi was living a average life until one day she runs into Jax who she persumes he's a cold blooded killer, but really he is in a OPP a program where you protect people and kill the bad guys. Will Andi develop feelings for Jax while trying to uncover his past. Or will Jax stray away from her?
1. Chapter 1

Andi's Pov

"Monster!" I screamed as the boy with black hair glared at me.

"Shut up" he snapped

"Excuse me? You don't tell me to shut up, I won't shut up. I can talk as much as I want. This is a free country. who do you think you are?" I asked rambling on

The boy simply pointed his gun at me, his glare was intense and really scary. After I saw him kill someone and dispose the body , I didn't want to be next.

" It's called protection, you know self defense" The boy said he had a thick Australian accent

"THATS NOT SELF DEFENSE!" I screamed, instantly he covered my mouth and nearly gagged me. I bit his hand , once he pulled away in pain I smiled victoriously.

"The fuck you bit me" He cursed while holding his hand in pain.

" That's what you get for trying to gag me" I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Sorry its just you were screaming, I didn't want people to come here" He said

"Well they should your a monster. " I said

" It's called protection, listen that guy you saw me kill-

" You mean annihilated" I said interrupting him.

"Whatever, it's for his own good. I was ordered to kill him, he was on my list of people to kill. He was going to murder a woman that is also on my list of people to protect" The boy explained

"Okay but this is still wrong. I'm calling the police" I said pulling out my phone. The boy smacked my phone out of my hand.

"Dude what's you problem?!" I asked

"The police can't do anything" He said

" Why not" I asked

" I'm in the protection program which it's called OPP. Also known as Opinion Protection Program, It was created by the government. Meaning the police can't do anything" He smirked, boy did I wasn't to smack that smirk off his face.

"What the government is behind this?! " I asked

" Yes but you better not say anything, in fact come with me" He said

" No I dont know you, or where your taking me" I said

" My name is Jax Nevoa and my number is 14." Jax said

" Well I'm still not following you" I said

" Do you like weapons?" He asked

" Yeah" I smiled

"What kind of weapons? " He asked

" I love chainsaws a and um... a tool box" I said

" Good we have that, we have every weapon and transportation" He smirked

" What do you mean" I said

" Well guess" He said

" Do you have tanks? " I asked

" No but we have jets, helicopters, already programmed cars, motorcycles, and boats" He said

"What are programmed cars? " I asked

" Are they cars that all you have to say is where your going and it takes you there? Can you sometimes use the wheel?" I asked

" Yes, look at that you already know what you need to know" Jax said

" Nerd" He muttered

" Shut up before I hit you" I said

" Okay I surrender , let's go I want to take you to headquarters" Jax said, I decided to follow him because well you can say I was instrested in the weapons and transportation stuff.

We got to a garage, and he pressed a bottom causing it to open. The place was amazing it was huge and there were lots of people. In one tiny garage, there were elevators,

stairs and when I followed Jax I saw many jeeps and cars.

"Where am I going again?" I asked

" Headquarters" He said

"Jax!" a girl yelled, she had curly black hair and her eyes were chocolate brown, she was wearing burgundy skinny jeans and a black a shirt that had one word on it and it said, Forget. She was wearing black flats and she ran to hug Jax.

"Hey Em" Jax said lightly pushing the girl away from him.

The girl looked at me with kind eyes, " Who's this" She asked pointing at me.

Jax glanced over at me waiting for me to answer.

"I'm Andi" I said

"Nice to meet you I'm Emma" Emma smiled

" I'm guessing you guys are dating" I said

Jax glared at me, "No I have a boyfriend" Emma said.

" oh cool" I smiled

" So where were you going Jax" Emma asked

" I was just about to take Andi to headquarters." He paused a bit

" You never know she might wanna join" He said

I looked at him, when on earth did he start deciding what I wanted or not.

" Well say Hi to my dad for me" Emma smiled

" I guess your gonna go see you_ boyfriend" _ Jax said bitterly.

Emma gave him a glare, He simply snorted while grabbing my arm.

"Let's go Andi" He said not giving Emma a chance to say anything he dragged me to headquarters. We made it to the door and I was wondering when he was gonna let go.

"Ever feel like letting go of me? " I asked staring down on his warm hand that has been holding my arm way to long.

"Sorry" He mumbled letting go of my arm as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" The person on the other side answered.

Jax swung the door open while scanning the room.

"Number 14 state your business. And no I will not give you another mission without giving you a partner" The man with black hair and brown eyes said. He looked kind of like Emma. That must be her father, Jax snorted while rolling his eeyes.

"I dont give a damn, I want you to meet Andi I just ran into her while I was on my mission. What should we do with her" Jax said llightly pushing me forward.

" Hello Andi, My name is Mr. Alonso" Mr. Alonso said

"Just call him boss" Jax smirked while looking at me, I couldn't help it but to notice how cute he was. Well it's not like I'm head over heels for him, but he was good looking, like really good looking.

Mr. Alonso gave Jax a glare. I laughed as they both looked at me, wondering what was so funny.

"Sorry." I said

"It's okay" Jax said

"Now Andi do you want to join OPP? " Mr. Alonso asked

I stared I never thought about joining Jax just forced me here.

Jax opened his mouth to say something , but instead he smirked

" Andi if you don't want to join its okay, I don't mind if your scared or if you think your weak. After all this is a hard job" Jax said mocking me. Now with words like that there was no way I'll let him call me weak, I smirked at him.

"It's okay big boy, just hope you can catch up with me. "I said mocking him back.

"So your joining?" Mr. Alonso asked

"Yes I am I want to kick Jax's butt" I said

Jax snorted "As if you could" He said

"Was that a bet? " I asked looking into his chocolate brown eyes

"Yeah but I already won" Jax smirked, I iinstantly stomp on his foot, Jax let out a yelp.

"What was that for? " He asked

"Sorry I can't here you" I said glaring at him, Jax glared back but it slowly turned into an evil devilish look, as he lunged at me grabbing my waist and slamming me onto the ground. . I let a light cry as Jax started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing,

"J-Jax... S-stop" I said breathlessly. Jax pulled away and smirked

"I won" He said. Mr. Alonso shook his head

"Kids" He muttered

"Anyway Andi I'll give you a room, but I must talk to your parents who will give me permission to take you out of school and let you live here" Mr. Alonso said

"It's kind of like campus" Jax said

"You have dorms, you go to classes, you train here and you go on missions" Jax said

"Cool do you need my house number?" I asked

"That would be nice" said,

"It's 516-804-2543" I said

"Thank you I'll call them later, can you please step outside I need to speak with Jax" Mr. Alonso asked

"Sure" I said leaving, well you know me totally being nosey I started to ease drop on them.

Mr. Alonso's pov

" Like I was saying Jax you need a partner" I said Jax rolled his eyes

"I don't need one. I'm flying solo" Jax said, I slammed my fist onto my desk.

"Jax! . these missions are meant for two people! You can't take missions on your own you'll get hurt! " I yelled

"I've been doing it before and you haven't said anything" Jax said stubbornly

"You partner will be Andi" I said, Jax ssnorted

"She doesn't have what it takes to be my partner" He said

"Jax listen to me you need a partner or else your gone" I said

"Now it wouldnt be nice to get rid of your top student now will? " Jax asked slyly

"This is an order Jax you will be partners with Andi that is it case is closed" I said

"Tch, whatever" Jax muttered while opening the door and leaving the room.

Andi's pov

I fumbled forward once Jax opened the door, my face smashed into his chest as I quickly pulled away.

"Ease dropping I see" Jax smirked

"I wasn't okay" I said, Jax simply snorted and walked away

"I guess I'm your partner" I said following him

"I still don't accept you" Jax said turning around to face me.

"I'll prove my self as worthy" I said smirking

**CCliffhanger! Yeah I know I hate them. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously On OPP

"This is an order Jax you will be partners with Andi that is it case is closed" Mr. Alonso said

"I still don't accept you" Jax said

"I'll prove my self as worthy" Andi said

_**Now**_

_**Andi's Pov**_

"I'll prove my self as worthy" I said

Jax snorted "Okay then let's fight right now" Jax said pointing his gun at me.

" That's not fair I have no weapon" I whined

Jax laughed "Oh yeah I forgot sorry" He mocked me

I glared at him, he glared back. His glare was intense but I wasn't gonna lose to him.

"Okay then, I'll take you to gun tag" He said

"Gun Tag?" I asked with an questionable look.

"You'll know what it is soon enough" He said walking away from me. I followed him to the room called Gun Tag. It was big and spacious , it has a bright blue, yellow and red lights. I looked around where Jax disappeared

"Jax?" I called

Jax showed up with clothes in his hands and two guns. He tossed me my clothes and a gun as he started to strip.

" Are you kidding me can't you change else where?!" I yelled while blushing

"Yeah I can but I didn't think it will bother you" Jax said already in his new clothes, he was wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black sneakers.

" It does bother me!" I yelled Jax simply shrugged

"Get undress" he said, I looked at him as if he was stupid

"I won't look calm down" He said turning away from me

I still didn't trust him as I ran over to a table and got dressed there. I was wearing a plain black shirt and skinny jeans. I was wearing black sneakers. I was carrying my gun in my hand.

I jogged over to Jax who explained Gun Tag to me.

"Listen it's like Laser tag, we have 30 minutes on the clock, you have to score 50 points. Your going to shoot me to earn your points, you got that?" He said

"Wait so your going to shoot me?" I asked panicking

"Yeah that's the point of the game" Jax said

"I'm gonna die! I yelled

"No your clothes are bullet proof so it won't be a problem" Jax smirked

"oh okay" I said

"Ready, Set GO!" a monitor said.

Jax shot me twice

"Ow that stings" I said

"Of course it's gonna sting" Jax said as if I was supposed to know that.

Jax was quick I only shot him once , meanwhile Jax shot me 8 times now.

My knees wobbled as I caught Jax and shot him 3 times. Jax fell on the ground and I knew it was my chance to shoot him again. I shot Jax 4 times as he got up quickly shooting me 5 times. He ran off hiding somewhere. I feel on the ground exhausted but I wasn't giving up not to that Jerk.

I ran as quick as I could and shot Jax so many times I lost count.

In the end I won, I danced around Jax.

"I won fair and square sooooo... I'm your partner now" I said happily

Jax rolled his eyes "Whatever" He grunted

"Bang!" an unfamiliar voice was heard, I looked at Jax but he didn't seem fazed

"Hahaha... hehe Bang Bang" The voice echoed in the room. Now I was getting creeped out I quickly hugged Jax's right arm for support. Making matters worse everytime the voice said bang a gun shot was heard.

"Bang" the voice said again, I felt a bullet right next to my foot.

"Jax what is going on?" I asked

Jax narrowed his eyes

" Cut it out Hunter" Jax said , the noise stopped and so did the voice. A shadow like figure came to us. It was a boy he looked about 13 year's old. He had shaggy brown hair. He has emerald green eyes, and he has fair tan skin. He was skinny and he had a glare that was basically death sentence. He was wearing a black v shirt that said, You wanna go Chump?! He was wearing camafolge pants that was black and grey. He has black Jordans.

"Il tuo noioso" Hunter said ( Your boring)

**A/N since II'm learning Italian and Im like an A+ student in it I'll be using Italian words in this story. I'll leave translation () so you know what Hunter is saying. Ciao (bye and it also means hello)**

Jax rolled his eyes

"Shut up you little brat" Jax said

"Cazzo stronzo" Hunter said ( Fuck you asshole)

"I'll fil you up with holes" Jax said bringing his gun near.

"Ti screw you over" Hunter said (I'll screw you over) shooting at Jax feet.

"Shit" Jax said doing an awesome back flip he landed on a table.

"Hehehe... Bang" Hunter said as he shot the table.

Now let me just saw that was no ordinary bullet Hunter just shot, it broke the table in half. Before things got heated

"STOP!" a girl yelled stoppinv Hunter and Jax. The girl was about the same age as Hunter, she has white hair and red eyes. Her hair was short up to the top of her shoulders.

She has messy and neat bangs, she was really pretty. She was wearing a black overalls and black Tims.

She had an navy blue bandana to pull her hair back.

"I'm so sorry for Hunter's behavior" The girl said. She must have been his partner.

"It's okay Star" Jax said

"Che ci fai qui albino" (What are you doing here albino) Hunter asked very annoyed

"Cleaning up your mess" Star said

"Comunque sia" (whatever) Hunter said

"Um Star are you Hunter's partner?" I asked

Star looked at me and smiled "Yeah I am" she said

" You poor thing watching over that troll" Jax said

Hunter glared at him "Vaffanculo brutto culo" (fuck you ugly ass) he aaid

"Hunter apologies" Star yelled

"Zitto albino" (shut up albino) Hunter said Star took a step back, the look on her face proved she was going to cry. She must be sensitive

Jax punched Hunter in the face

" You don't understand how much she cares about you, and you continue to talk smack about her genetics" Jax yelled

Hunter stared at Star, Star started to blush feeling very uncomfortable .

"Mi dispiace Stella" (I'm

sorry Star) Hunter said lowering his head. Star's face turned bright as a tomato.

"Its okay Hunter" Star said. They both walked away leaving gun tag.

"I'm guessing she likes him" I said

"Yeah she does" Jax smiled

"So do you accept me? " I asked

"Yeah ready to go on your first mission

Jax asked

"Yes partner" I said happily

"Don't call me that" He said

**Hi everyone I hope you like my new characters to this story. Emma might play match maker for Andi and Jax you never know. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

5 weeks later

Andi's Pov

"Over here" I heard Jax say as I ran over to him. It was dark in this abandon building so thank goodness we have glasses that can see in the dark.

"How many" I whispered

"Lots" He answered

This was my first mission and we were partnered up with Star and Hunter. If we decide to work together in a group of four, we all would get killed. Star and Hunter took the right while we to the left. Jax shot every person down who define him. Many people tried to stab us but since we are trained in combat and in fist fighting it was easy to knock them out cold. We heard a scream that sounded like Star's.

"You go look for Star and Hunter, I got these guys" Jax said

"Okay" I said running up the rusty stairs. I bumped into a figure, so the first thing I did was hit the person.

"Ow Andi it's me" The voice sounded like Hunter I looked at the person, yeah it's Hunter.

"What the hell! you speak English?" I asked

"Yeah I do, I practiced it so I can speak to Star better. It's top priority to be able to communicate with your partner" Hunter said while getting up he picked something up with him.

I softly smiled

"That's so sweet Hunter" I said, Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I'It's n-not like I l-like her!" Hunter barked while stuttering.

I snorted normally I'm not into other people's romantic life like Emma but it's okay.

"Where's Star I heard her scream" I said

"She's right here" Hunter said turning his back to me so I can see her. Apparently he was giving her a piggyback ride.

"What happened to her" I asked

"She fainted when we were battling some huge ogre looking dude. She also got shot in her left leg, that's why she screamed." Hunter said

"We better go and tell Jax, this is a serious issue" I said

"I was able to get the bullet out of her left leg, but she screamed and fainted from the pain" Hunter said

I nodded my head as we both rushed down the stairs.

"Jax!" I yelled

"What!" We heard Jax yell

"Where are you?!" I asked

"Over here!" Jax yelled, Hunter and I followed the eco from Jax's voice. We finaaly found Jax

"Jax Star is injured we better get her checked out" I said

Jax looked over at Me then Hunter

"Okay, but we need someone to drive" Jax said

"I could drive" Hunter said

"No how old are you like 13?" I asked

"I'm 14, and I've been driving since I was 9. When I came here they taught me how to drive." Hunter smiled

"Wow" Jax said

"Oh god" I said

"We don't have time to waste, Star is losing lots of blood right now!" Hunter yelled as he sprinted down the empty parking lot with Star still on his back.

"I knew he could speak English" Jax smirked while glancing over at me

"He really cares for her" I said, I paused for a moment

"Jax if that happened to me will you do the same? Would you go that far to save me?" I asked, Jax stared at me then snorted

"I'll leave you on the ground" Jax said

"Wow some partnership" I said but deep down I felt like crying.

Jax stared at me and then muttered a few words under his breath.

"Andi I'll do more then just save you, I'll stay by your side" Jax said

I smiled

"Your more then just my partner, your my friend" Jax smiled back with a tint of pink on his cheeks

"Thanks, I would have done the same for you" I grinned

"We better go" Jax said

Waiting for us in the driver's seat was Hunter and in the back was Star. I quickly took my seat in the back and jax took the front.

"I should fucking shoot you both for wasting my time" Hunter growled

"Love you to buddy" Jax smiled

Hunter started the smart car but the problem was he was speeding like he was going 120 top speed.

Hunter turned up the music it was playing dirty bass by far east movement

"I dip low when I feel loco, don't trip make you dance like a low low, then I roll low roll low" The radio played

"Hunter slowed down!" I screamed

Hunter did a fast swerve and before you know it we were at the base.

When I walked out of the car my hair was a mess, and I colassped on the floor

"Andi get up we need to help Star" Jax said

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't playing with rocks you know!" I said trying to get up, Jax jogged over to me and threw me over his shoulders.

Hunter gave Star a piggyback ride,

"I'll bring in our report to Boss, We completed our mission" Jax said

"We did?" I asked

"Yeah I cleaned up our mess" Jax smiled

"Thanks we owe you" I said

"No you don't" Jax said

"Jax put me down" I said

"No" He answered and continued carrying me

Meanwhile with Hunter

Hunter's pov

I brought Star to the medical station, when I showed up with her the Nurses took Star straight to surgery

I waited for 3 hours to be up

"She's sleeping" the nurse told me.

"What room?" I asked

"Room 203" She said taking her leave.

I rushed over to room 203, to find Star out cold taking a nap

"Thank god your alright" I smiled while taking a seat waiting for her to wake up. Sleep caught up with me as I got very drowsily and fell asleep.

Jax's Pov

I carried Andi to Boss's office

"Boss here is our report" I said

"Jax put me down I can walk now" Andi whined

"No" I said dropping our report on Boss's desk

"I'll put you down when I feel like it" I smirked as I carried her out of Boss's room.

I carried Andi to the lunch hall, then out to the training room. Next I took her to my room and side tracked back to her room.

"Bye Andi" I said putting her down

"Finally, thanks Jax" She whispered

"No problem" I said grinning


	4. Chapter 4

Madiie's Pov

"ughhhhhh another failed mission" I sighed glaring at the reports

"What did we do wrong this time?" Diego asked. I looked up at him, His black shirt was covered with mud, he had a few holes in his shirt. He had cuts on his face and arms.

"It says that due to the fact we were unable to get a hold on the dynamite and guns our mission is incomplete." I growled gripping tightly to the reports.

"This is our 5th one!, we'll be put on the PE or CTE!" Diego screamed

PE it stands for Permanent Expel and CTE means Close to Expel.

"We need a help group" I said

"What about Daniel and Emma?" Diego asked

"They seem to busy" I said

"What about Hunter and Star?" He asked

I heard Star got badly injured" I sighed

"Great and they are really good to, wait what about Jax and Andi?" He asked

"They just came back from a mission we can't ask them. Their tired" I sighed then finally an idea pop in my head.

"What about Mia and Gigi?" I asked

Diego looked at me as if I was crazy,

"Do you want to earn money?" He asked

"Yeah" I said

"Then don't ever say Gigi helping us, I don't understand why she is partners with Mia. Mia is really good, Gigi? not so much" Diego said

"Ugh what about the terrible three?" I asked

"Havens NO!" Diego said

"Katie and Sophie don't seem to be any help either" I said sadly

"We just need to spar, and train harder that's all" Diego said

"Yeah but I'm tired right now" I said yawning

"We'll start training on Friday" He smiled

I smiled back , " I'll give our reports to Mr. Alonso , you go rest" Diego said kissing my cheek.

Not being able to argue back I nodded my head and went to my room.

Emma's Pov

I fixed the papers my dad left on his desk, I picked up Jax's and Andi's. I smiled as I moved on to the next papers. A knock was heard on the door,

"Mr. Alonso I have a message for you from Hunter" Daniel said walking in. I looked at him and smiled

"Hey Emma" Daniel smiled

" Hey Daniel, sorry my dad isn't here, you can write your message on a note and leave it for him" I smiled

"oh okay well I was looking for you too." He smiled , I stared at him and smiled back

"You were?" I asked curiously

"Yeah I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, a-after I gave the message to your dad." Daniel said

I smiled

"Aw Daniel that's so sweet, yeah when I'm done. I'm almost done" I said looking through my dad's papers.

"Want me to help?" He asked, I looked up

"Sure" I said

Daniel grinned as he picked up a few papers

"Hey Emma I got a report from Diego and Maddie" Daniel said handing me their report

"Oh my god They failed another mission." I said looking at Daniel

"We should be their partners, I wanna see why they keep on failing" Daniel said

I nodded my head

"I don't understand what their doing wrong" I said

"We should help them with their training." He said

"Daniel your so sweet, helping others that's what I love about you" I smiled kissing his cheek.

We were in our own world up until Jax ruined it.

"Boss! I'm bored please let me do a solo mission" Jax said

He realized it was us and sighed

"Oh its you guys, um was I interrupting something?" He asked

I nodded my head

"but its okay, you want a solo mission?" I asked

"Yeah, its not like I don't like Andi but I just wanna do stuff by my self" Jax sighed

"Not happening" Daniel said

"Did I asked you?" Jax snapped

"Em please" Jax begged giving me puppy dog eyes

"I want to say yes, but what happens if you get hurt?" I asked

"I went on a solo mission before" Jax whined

"Without 's permission?" Daniel asked

Jax nodded his head.

"Fine here take Diego and Maddie's failed mission" I said handing over their report to Jax.

"Ugh they fail again, I'll train them when I get back. Maybe Andi can train them I'll ask her." Jax said leaving the room

"Finally alone time with you Emma" Daniel smiled hugging me

The Terrible Three burst opened the door,

"I hate Mason!" Tommy yelled

Mason is a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, He's short about the same height as Tommy just a bit taller, He's annoying and he's Tommy's partner but since Tommy wants to work with his brother and sister , they work as a group of four.

"You aren't the only one" Robert said

"Daniel please help us" Melanie begged

"What did mason do this time?" Daniel asked

"We failed our first Mission because of him" Tommy cried

Daniel stared at them then looked at me

"Leave a report for , I'll deal with him" Daniel said leaving the room with Tommy, Robert and Melanie.

Jax's Pov

"Andi!" I yelled knocking on her door, the door swung open showing an annoyed Andi.

"What? She asked

"Long story short I got a solo mission and I need you to train Diego and Maddie" I said

"What? No! I'm tired and I was studying for that stupid Powder Test that is coming up tomorrow" Andi said

"You don't need to study for that crap, all you got to do is identify with gun powder was created to make what bullets for which guns" I said

"Its Easy" I smirked

"Leave me alone, I'm studying" Andi said just about to close the door. I caught it quickly

Leaning forward I gave off my best puppy dog eyes

"PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE for meeeee" I begged

Andi stared at me,

"No" She said

"I'll help you past the Powder test" I said

"I like the sound of that, okay fine" She said giving in.

"Thanks" I said hugging her

"Let go of me!" She said trying to wiggle her way out of my bear hug.

I didn't let go instead I picked her up and spin her around.

"I said let go!" She said laughing

"Your laughing" I said

Andi stared at me "Please put me down" She said quietly

I put her down without a word.

"See ya" I said running off, I never been that happy ever in my life.

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Star's Pov

I moaned in pain as I woke up, my head was killing me. My leg was killing me too but it was numb. I looked around to see where I was, great I'm in the infirmary. I hate this place needles, rude nurses (In my eyes their rude), crazy doctors and more needles. I rolled on my side flinching at the pain coming from my leg. I heard voices and one nurse rushed into my room.

"Oh your up Star, I need to change your bandages." The nurse said.

I stared at her,

"That's all?" I asked

"NO? I need to give you an injection, it's healing for you leg. You'll only be sleeping for one week" She smiled

Sleeping for one week, Needle for leg Hell NO!

I lunge towards the ground landing hard on my stomach I started to crawl really fast.

"Star where are you going?!" The nursed yelled behind me as I exited out the door.

Hunter's Pov

I was getting dressed , I threw on a pair of black emoji joggers and a greyish white v neck t shirt. I cut my hair. It was short and a bit curly at the front and moved to the left side, it kind of messy but hey at least I tried.

**A/N go on google type in Teenage guy Hairstyles Ideas #43** **and click images look for Brad Pitt if you do not know how Brad Pitt is Look for a guy with brown hair and Green eyes on the images.**

I was wondering if I should put a beanie on my head but I didn't because I was worried about Star as I swung my door open Star was crawling on the floor using only her arms that dragged the rest of her body.

"Star? What are you doing out of the infirmary?" I asked

Star looked up at me with tears steaming off her face. I heard a nurse yell

"You have to take your needle, One week sleeping isn't bad Star!"

Star started sobbing not thinking I quickly scooped up Star as if she was a baby and carried her to my bed. I wrapped her up in my covers and stuffed a pillow for her leg and another one to cover the hole that showed her head.

"Stay here and don't make a sound" I whispered as I went to deal with the nurse. I knew Star since we lived in Italy together, She hated needles.

"*huff* *huff* Please do you have Star?" The nurse asked

"La cui Stella?" (who's Star?) I asked speaking in confusion

"Oh please I need a translation, you speak English right?" The nurse asked

" cagna vi sembra parlo inglese?" (bitch does it look like I speak English?) I asked very annoyed

"Did you curse at me?" The nurse asked

"No" I said _"yes" _I thought

"OMG you speak English! Ok I'm looking for Star" The nurse said

"Non parlo inglese" (I don't speak English) I lied

"Ugh forget it" the nurse said storming off. Once the nurse left I closed my door and rushed over to Star.

I removed the covers to see if Star was okay. Star's face was red and flushed

"Are you okay Stella?" I asked (are you okay Star?)

''Thank you" She whispered

I smiled warmly and helped her up, I walked over to the wall and pressed the AC button.

"You can relax here, I turned on the AC to keep you cool" I said

Star nod her head and lay down. She closed her eyes and seem to be sleeping. I smiled at her cute sleeping face, wait did I just say cute? Ugh! great I'm developing feeling for my partner. I sighed as I stared at Star, her white hair was messy and her bangs was spread all over face. Stands of hair out of place. Most of the time Star doesn't act cute but for some reason I'm drawn to her appearance. I rolled my eyes as I looked for my keys, I wanted to go to the training room. I was a bit tired but hey I wanted to release some steam. I'm pissed that the short dumbass hurt my Star. Wait did I just say **_my _**Star oh god I'm really losing it. I only saw Star as a friend but now I feel like she's more than my friend.

**sorry for such a short chapter **

**in the next chapter there will be action Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Jax's Pov

I hopped on my motorcycle

" I hope this is a quick job, I wanna see Andi try to train Diego and Maddie" I snorted

"isn't that an excuse to be with her" my subconscious said

"what no I was gonna get popcorn and watch Her try to teach them" I said

"surrree you like her don't you? " Subconscious asked

I rolled my eyes

"No why would you think that? " I asked

"Never mind, let's just get that mission over with" Subconscious said

"Ugh okay" I sighed very annoyed I started up my motorcycle and started riding

I made it to the place Diego and Maddie were last station.

It was a building it was normal looking, it didn't look abandon and it was really plain.

"Not to shabby" I said sarcastically

I parked my motorcycle and started to walk in the building, it was empty and there was a hallway in front of me. The hallway was endless as I started walking

"So you don't think that, you know they might be hiding? " Subconscious asked

"Heh doubt it" I sighed , I was pretty tired but I ddidn't want people getting hurt.

I stopped walking I felt as if I was being followed , I looked back to see nothing I sighed.

"Great time to play cat and mouse" I whispered

I started running, I heard footsteps running too, I turned to a corner and started grabbing my gun.

"Alright game over" I said as I turned around and shot the stalker

"Ha I'm just getting started punk" The woman said blocking my shot

"Well can you hurry up, I don't have time to waste" I said

"Awww are you going to a date? " The woman asked

"First off it are you going ON a date and second off no" I sighed

"Ugh enough talk let's rumble" She said

She lunges at me I quickly dodge

"Okay so your good" She said

"But not good enough" She said throwing a boomerang at me

I quickly ducked

"Stop playing" I said as I punched her She ducked And swung her leg towards me I catched it and pushed her back.

"So your going to kick a guy?" I asked

"So your going to punch a girl? " she asked

"Your a girl? " I asked

She growled at me and kicked me in my stomach

"I'm...just... kidding" I coughed trying to get up

"Hmp" She said

Man she's sassy

I grumbled as I got up,

"Okay what do you want?" I asked

"To kill you" She said as she pulled out her knife and tried to stab me and I dodge every time she charged. I had two things on my mind avoid her blade and where was that annoying boomerang.

"Why dodge don't you want this game to become interesting?" she asked , I rolled my eyes

Man she's so annoying

I watched as she continued to try to stab me, I kicked her hard in the stomach and grabbed my gun

I started shooting, she quickly got up and ran

"Get back here" I said not chasing her

"What your not going to follow? " She asked turning around

"What you think I dumb?, No stop running and fight me like a man... Oh wait your a girlllll" I said

She quickly turned and and thew her knife at me, I quickly ducked and shot her right arm.

"Ow..." she said as she grabbed her right arm.

"You piece of shit" She yelled while throwing a dagger at me I dodge it as I stared at her

"Really" I said

She lunged at me then tackled me to the ground, I manged to get her off of me but sadly she cut my left side. I felt the pain, after all she cut where my rib cage was. Blood started to drip down my side and I sighed

"time to end this" I said as I shot her again , I shot her in the heart and then her stupid boomerang decided to come back to me and turns out the boomerang was like a switch blade and stabbed me above my left hip. I started cursing

"that bitch, Dammit!" I yelled but I wasn't turning back now, my new mission was to retrieve the guns and dynamite.

"Ugh... More annoying pest" I sighed as some more guys and girls attacked me, I punched, kicked, smacked, slapped, shot, stabbed, and beaten repeatedly every person that came my way.

I was completely covered in my own blood, my side was killing me, my hip hurts like hell and I kept on walking.

I finally made it to the top floor where there were more bodyguards up for beatings, I pulled out my rifle and I went out like a mad dog.

I walked into the room and killed the boss, but I got stabbed in my right arm. I grabbed the box filled with dynamite and guns and walked down the stairs like a boss.

When I made it to my motorcycle I was practically crawling on the ground with the box on my back. I put the box on the back of the motorcyle

"Damn" I said as I slowly climbed up onto my motorcycle, I grabbed my phone "Hello Jax how may I help you" My phone asked

"Call Andi" I said weakly

"Calling Andi"

"Hello... Hello Jax? why did you call me? " Andi asked

"H... Help I... " I tried to say but passed out

"Jax? Jax? Jax! "

Andi's Pov

"H... Help I... " Jax said through the phone

"Jax? Jax? Jax! " I yelled as I hung up and ran to Mr. Alonso's door

I banged on it rapidly

"Mr Alonso! Mr. Alonso Jax's in trouble, he called me and he needs help" I yelled Mr. Alonso opened his door

"What! " He yelled

"Give me your phone I'll be able to track his call. " He said grabbing my phone and running to his computer

I watched as he pulled up Jax's Location

"Andi you are his partner you have to save him, this time Jax will truly understand the meaning of partner ship" He said

"Okay but how will I get there? " I asked

"Your taking a motorcycle with you and you'll need Hunter's help" He said as he pressed a button and called Hunter threw the speakers.

Hunter came quickly and swung the door open

"Yes Mr. Alonso?" He asked

"Jax's in trouble and your going to help Andi get him to here" Mr. Alonso said

"Um... Ok" He sighed as he looked at me

"Let's go we don't want to keep princess waiting" He snorted

"Here Andi, this is his location I saved it on your phone" He said

"Thanks" I said following Hunter out to the transportation room

Hunter grabbed a car and hopped in the drivers seat, I sat in the other seat next to him. We found Jax's location to only see Jax laying on the ground covered in blood and he was hovering over a box. I quickly picked him up and threw his arm over my neck.

"your heavy" I whined as I carried him to the car Hunter opened the back seat door and I carefully placed Jax in the seat.

"Get the weapons, I'll take Jax to the base looks like your riding the motorcycle" Hunter said as I put the weapons in the front seat.

"Yes" I said happily as I hopped on the motorcycle and followed Hunter to the base. We rushed Jax into the building, I carried heavy Jax while Hunter carried a light box. We made it to the infirmary and the nurses took Jax. I sighed as I brought the box to Mr. Alonso

"Is Jax okay? " He asked

"I hope so" I whisper

Jax's Pov

I woke up and looked around the room I was in, huh the infirmary? I sighed as My eyes were transfixed to the window. The sun was shining bright it lit up the room. I slowly tried to sit up as I felt pain shoot on my side and above my hip. I wince at the pain.

"Dammit that bitch did a number on me" I growled

"So your awake " I heard Diego's voice I turned my head to see, Emma, Daniel, Diego, Maddie, Katie, Sophie, Star(on crutches), The Three, Mason, Boss, Gigi, Mia, and Hunter who was leaning on the wall in the corner.

"What happened?" I asked

"You complete our mission but you need some help to Andi and Hunter saved you" Diego said

I felt something on my left leg as I looked down to see Andi leaning forward sleeping

"Hey everyone wake up Jax's up" Diego said

Maddie, Emma, Daniel, Boss, Star, Mia, Gigi, and Katie woke up. Hunter was already up.

"Hey your up" Daniel said

"How you feeling?" Mia asked

"Are you okay? " Emma asked

"Are you hungry?" Gigi asked

"Do you need some water? " Katie asked

"It's good that your back Jax" Boss smiled

"Um J-Jax Thank you for helping me, if it wasn't for you I would have lost felling in my left leg" Star smiled shyly

"Thank you for helping Diego and I" Maddie said

"So how did I get here? " I asked

"H-Hunter was kind enough to help Andi and take you to the infirmary" Star said blushing when saying Hunter's name

"Okay everyone let's give Jax some space" Diego said as everyone left except Hunter

Andi woke up and smiled

"Hey partner your up" She said

"Don't call me that and thanks" I said with a hint of pink on my cheeks

"For what? " She asked

"Saving me" I said staring at me

"Oh no problem, I was able to ride you Motorcycle. By the way you better hurry up and heal, unless I can ride your motorcycle for ever" Andi smirked

"Hey no I can't let you, you might damage it" I whined

"What ? me? No way, besides I already did, It was fun" she said laughing

"Why you" I started

"Anyway you better thank Hunter" Andi said

I looked at Hunter who was chilling in the corner

"Thanks Hunter" I smiled

"Why I should be thanking you, I mean if it wasn't for you , my Star could have been badly hurt" He said not looking at me

"Wait did you just say_your _ Star? " I asked

Hunter's face became a red tomato

"I-I never said My Star! " He yelled while storming off

Andi burst out laughing

"He likes her doesn't he" She laughed

"Yeah he does, it's really obvious. I wonder if he knows She likes him too. " I said

Andi got up and started walking towards the door but turned around and smiled

"I'm going and you better feel better or your going to miss your motorcycle, oh no it gonna be my motorcycle" She smiled

"I said noo" I sighed laughing too. I smiled at Andi and stared at her

"Thanks again Andi, you are a great partner" I smiled warmly, Andi blushed

"W-whatever" She said opening the door and closing it

"Andi huh" I said

"So do you like her? " My subconscious asked

"Maybe"

"What do you mean maybe? " Subconscious asked

"Maybe means Maybe" I said while laying back in bed

A smiled crept on my face

"She's cute" I smirked

**Aww Hunter likes Star, Jax likes Andi. Emma's gonna love being a match maker, anyway Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Star' pov

I tucked a strand of white hair behind my ear as I sighed. I finally got my cast of my left leg but sadly I got a call from my parents, they were telling me I need to get ready to go. I was in the one place I love to be in best. The Garden , I love the garden all the flowers are so pretty. I love flowers , flowers are colorful and they smell nice. The Garden is a great place to think, and relax. I started crying , I didn't want to leave the Organization I started making flower headbands. the door slowly opened as I turned my attention towards the door.

"I knew you were in here Star" Emma said poking her head in. she finally walked in the garden , walking towards me. Andi was following right behind her. I quickly wiped my tears off my face and smiled.

"Hey Emma, Hey Andi" I said cheerfully

Emma sat down next to me she noticed my uniform on and frowned

"Your going to class? you know that's a wrong uniform?" Emma asked

I stared at her with a sad smile on my face.

"Yeah but I'm going to Prep School... Rose Prep School.. It's a Private school for rich kids" I whispered

Emma widen her eyes in shock " Your leaving!" She yelled

"But you can't I mean your wanted here , we're your friends Star!" She continued screaming

"Em calm down first we need to hear Star out" Andi said

I bowed my head I made a headband with pink and white petals and smiled.

"I'm only gone for 6 weeks" I said with a sad smile I tried my best not to cry. Crying was wrong , it shows you how weak you are, that's what Hunter told me.

"But did you tell Hunter?" Emma asked, I shook my head

"No" I said as I continued to make more flower headbands.

"Well, why not?" Emma asked

"It's because He'll be mad, He choose me as his partner and well I would feel bad if I left him" I whispered

"Aw just tell him, its better than not telling him and making him worry" Emma smiled

"Yeah, isn't that what partnership is about?" Andi asked. I chewed my bottom lip and stared at the ground

" What if he doesn't want me to be his partner anymore, what happens if I'm a waste of his time" I choked back a sob

Andi and Emma both hugged me as I cried

"Don't cry Star, Hunter would never say that" Andi said

You guys don't know Hunter like I do he said it before.

"Okay" I said as I handed a purple and white rose, flower headband to Emma.

"This is for you Emma, and This is for you Andi" I said smiling while handing a red and white rose headband to Andi.

"This is so beautiful thank you Star" Emma said

"Yeah I love it" Andi said hugging me as they both placed their headbands on their heads.

I started playing with the daisy, wallflower and sunflowers headband between my fingers.

Emma caught me playing with it and smiled

"Who's that for? "She asked with a smirk on her face, My face felt hot as I stared at the ground.

"It's for Hunter" I whispered

Andi gasped and Emma grinned

"Give it to him! " She yelled

"O-okay" I said as I got up and ran outside with the headband in my hand. I made it to the hall, Hunter was outside closing his door, he was dressed to go to the training room. He was wearing a black v neck T-shirt , camouflage pants and black sneakers.

"Hunter! " I yelled as he turned his head and stared at me.

"Star? " He said with his right eyebrow raised In question

"U-um I'm sorry! " I screamed Hunter's eyes widen, he slowly looked down staring at my school uniform.

"For what?... Star? Are you leaving to your school? " He asked

I choked back a sob, Crying is wrong, Crying is wrong I repeated in my head.

I slowly nodded my head not wanting to look Hunter in the eye. I stayed still as a statue holding all my tears in as I gripped the flower headband tightly in my hands, hiding it behind my back. I heard Hunter's footsteps coming towards me, his footsteps stopped as he stood right in front of me.

"Star...How long? " He whispered

I turned my head to look at him, his brown hair was a bit messy, his beautiful green and hazel eyes warmed my heart as I inhaled sharply.

"6 weeks" I said Hunter stared at me.

_"here it comes, he's gonna yell at me, no! he'll quit being my partner. I better prepare for his cruel words" _I thought quietly as I waited for what he had to say.

I looked at him wondering what's taking so long, his face was plain nothing no emotion then to my surprise his face changed to a sad, depressed, worried look.

"Star... 6 weeks? Okay I'll wait I'm glad you told me. I'm gonna miss you, when you come back we're gonna go on a fun mission. I promise you'll love it" He said. Can I cry now? Hunter said the most sweetest thing ever. I couldn't hold back my tears

I almost forgot to give him the headband as I started crying. I cried so much, I didn't care what Hunter would say but I really was gonna miss him.

"Star what's behind your back?" He asked as he let go of me, I blushed as I nervously showed him the headband I made for him.

"T-this is for you" I stammered _Great your stammering, how embarrassing can you get? _ I thought quietly

Hunter stared at it them smiled, he pulled me into a big hug and spun me around. I squeaked as he did that. My heart started beating really fast as his chest was pressed against mine. I felt as if we were both connected,

" I got something for you too, so you won't forget me or feel homesick" Hunter smiled as he put me down. I stared at him quite puzzled, what was he gonna give me?

Hunter motioned me to follow him we walked into his room. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a box. then he turned around and smiled at me

"Here don't forget me okay" He said placing the object in my hand, I opened the box to see a picture of me and him, he had his left arm around me and he was smiling, I was blushing in that picture. It was our first time joining OPP. I smiled warmly and gave Hunter a hug.

"Thank you" I said while leaving his room with him

"No problem" He said

Andi's Pov

"Hey Em I'm gonna check on Jax, I wanna see if he's okay" I said while we both were walking to the cafeteria,

"Oh okay, Jandi! I mean Mrs. Nevoa" Emma squealed

I rolled my eyes

"Ugh! Em I don't like Jax like that! Yes his eyes are dreamy and are warm as chocolate, his he has the cutest smile, yes his hair is really nice and smells great too, yes he's smart, funny, and the best partner a girl can ask for but No I don't like Jax." I said breathlessly

" You just said all the qualities you like about Jax." Emma giggled

" Whatever I was describing him!" I said

"Just think about okay" Emma said while leaving me.

Do I like Jax? Nah, I turned around and started walking towards the health section.

Jax's Pov

I groaned as slowly sat up on the hospital bed. Damn it still hurts like hell. The Nurse already taught me how to shower with the stiches on and the wraps on too, but it still hurts. I removed my shirt wincing in pain as I got up to change into the pair of white clothes the Nurses left for me. I was about to put on a the white shirt until the door swung open with Andi walking in.

"Hey partner- What the hell why are you shirtless!" She yelled trying to look away, I smirked as I wanted to play with Andi.

"Hey Andi you like what you see?" I asked

" See what air?" Andi snorted, I gestured a fake pain as if Andi stabbed me in the chest.

"You hurt my feelings Andi' I pouted making my voice sound silly

Andi laughed as she walked over to me, She looked really good in red and her laugh is adorable.

"How's your left side?' She asked examining my stiches

" They hurt like hell but I'm pretty sure if I get a couple more days I'll be good" I smiled

Andi nodded her head " That's good, I don't want to sound like a pain buuuutttt" She said

"You are a pain, a pain in the ass" I chuckled

"Haha very funny, you won't mind if I do this" She said poking the left side of my ribcage

"Oww Okay okay I'm sorry, what's up" I said

" The powder test it's tomorrow and well um" She trailed on

" You want me to help you pass it?" I asked

"Exactly, and you promised You'll help me pass" Andi said

I smiled

"Yeah I did okay, when you wanna study?" I asked

"later after diner" She smiled

"Okay, how about seven?" I asked

"Yeah that sounds good" Andi grinned a she turned around

"Wait Andi" I said, Andi spun around as I ran over and hugged her I didn't car how much it hurt to do so it was worth it.

"Thank you for saving me" I whispered in her ear as my lips brushed against her ear.

**Yayayayay I finally got this up and done sorry for such a late time 9th grade is rough, and tiring. high school isn't high school Musical :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Star's Pov

I took a deep breathe as I screamed loudly in pain, I was stabbed hard into the lower part of my stomach. I cried, I hated this so much. The right side of my stomach was bleeding. I was stomped on, kicked and my hair was pulled. I got punched in the face and I swore these girls were trying to kill me. A sharp blade was closing to my face, My heart raced, I felt adrenaline rising and surging through me quickly. _"No I don't want this."_ my mind was spinning, I felt sick, I was losing consciousness._ "No stop don't touch me!"_ My mind screamed, I flipped over (awesome backflip by the way) and slapped the first person I came in contact with. The girl bullies started backing away.

Wait sorry I'm getting a head of my self, let me start from the beginning.

So this is how I got into this situation.

I came back to Rose Academy, the building is huge, bright white and large open windows. The inside of the school had pink pastel walls. I was dressed in my uniform, I walked into the school, to find people stare at me. of course I'm used to this, after all I'm an albino. I was tired, I tried to smile and look cheerful but not it was to much. So blah blah, some girl name Mackey or was it Madison? I don't care anyway Mackey wanted to fight, she brought her squad with her and this is how it led to this.

"Oh god. Did she try to fight back, so pathetic. we know your not rich" One of them said, This is why I hated this school, Angel Academy, Rose Academy whatever the name is, I don't give a shit. They only cared if your rich. My parents were able to put me in this school due to a winning on a lottery. My body ached but I loved OPP more than anything so yeah you guessed it I beat the crap out of the girls that bullied me since the first day I came. lucky for me, I had my gun on me, of course it had no bullets, but hey they don't know that. I pulled out my gun and pulled the trigger, the noise of a 'bullet' coming out scared them and they ran away. I went to the nurses office and told the nurse what happened. She took me to the main office and they expelled me and the girl bullies. I didn't care I was happy I can be with Hunter, I mean I can be with everyone at OPP. So please someone explain why I came back to OPP to this situation?

I walked up front of the building I was happy I was back, I was so tired I'll probably pass out sleeping in my room. The garage door opened to a really happy Hunter, He looked really tired but he was smiling when he saw me. I rushed over to him, I gave him my famous hug, I never let go of him, I never wanted to. Hunter squeezed me a little tight and he pulled me even closer to him. My cheeks were burning.

"I missed you Star" He whispered in my ear, as for the first time I never heard Hunter cry. I felt warm tears on my right shoulder.

"Hunter don't cry, please it make you look uncool" I giggled. Hunter pulled away from me and I wiped his last tear, He grinned.

"Glad to have you back Sta- What the hell happened?" He asked, I was a bit confused what he was asking but then I felt my shirt being lifted up. His fingers lazily brushed against my bruised stomach. Hunter looked up at me with a worried and angry expression.

"Um D-don't worry about it Hunter" I said shyly, I prayed that Hunter would put my shirt down. Hunter stared at me then my injury.

"Star..." Hunter said, He looked up at me, his green eyes meet my red ones.

"Yes?" I said, Hunter put my shirt down

"Never mind. anyway I have great news for you" He grinned

I smiled, "What is it?" I asked

"We're going to Italy for a mission. I'm so glad we're gonna see our home again. and I'm pretty sure Natalie can't wait to see us" He grinned. Yay Natalie. I never like her, I used to until she proved to me that she hated my guts and she's fake, but Hunter liked Natalie, like a lot and since he's my friend/ partner I could never ever say I hate Natalie in front of him.

"When are we going?" I asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Tomorrow!, if your up to it" He said There he goes again worrying about me. I sighed, I wanted to tell Hunter no. I wanted him to know that I came back just to see him. It hurt, a lot I held back my tears.

"Okay" I croaked, but deep down I felt like I was stabbed in the heart. I quickly left him without saying a word, I went to my room and cried into my pillow. Soft quiet tears, make sure no one hears you I said to myself.

The next day, I packed up and was ready to go. My new mission awaits me. I met up with Hunter and we left to go to the airport. It took a while to get in our seats but we made it anyway. I was tired, I'm pretty sure Hunter was too. Great time to go back home.

**I'm sorry for the lateness, Track is rough at high school anyway next chapter If I survive track will be Andi and Jax. I'm gonna make it spicy and add a special someone you guys will know very well. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKay! I am very sorry about not updating my stories for over a year, but sadly I have a problem. MY DOCUMENTS ARE GONE! So I have lost all my stories :(**

**So what I chose to do was read the story again to remember what was writing and I'm going to let you read the story now. :P**

Andi's Pov

"Andi! pay attention" Jax snapped, causing me to come back to reality, I was staring at Jax, he was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that was tight on his muscles, I was staring at them, he was also wearing light grey joggers and all black nike huarache shoes. But what caught my attention the most (besides his muscles) were his glasses. I never saw Jax wear glasses and I have to admit he looks really good in glasses, like attractive. The glasses I want to know what they were.

"Sorry nerd I just wanted to know the name of your glasses" I snorted

Jax looked up from the book he had, He smirked

"Oh I didn't know, what? You like me with glasses? maybe I should wear them more" He mocked me, my cheeks heated. I regained from my blush and stared at him again. Jax sighed, he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My glasses are grand reserve two matte black antique silver." He said handing them over to me, I took the glasses and looked at Jax, then smiled.

"Cheap are they?" I asked joking, Jax put them back on,

"No. Now can we go back to studying?" He hissed, he was very grumpy today. maybe because I woke him up early in the morning to remind him to study with me.

"How much did they cost?" I asked ignoring his request.

" Six hundred fifty dollars." He said smugly.

I gasped " You paid that much?!" I squeaked

"Yeah, Now stop getting off topic Andi." He whined, he's so cute when he acts like that.

"Okay, okay." I said giving Jax my upmost attention,

" Alright, what bullet is made with Chemical X?" He asked

" uh Z?" I asked

"Yes it's the Z bullet the on that can electrocute someone." He said, I nodded my head, then I heard a buzzing sound. Jax checked his phone and smiled.

"Looks like this is your lucky day." He said staring at his phone. I looked at him curiously

"What?" I asked Jax looked up from his phone and smiled again

"Your quiz has been canceled and won't be rescheduled." He said whiling showing me his phone. I grinned

"Yes!" I yelled loudly as I ran out his room

I ran into Emma, she was wearing a yellow flora shirt, and black nike gym shorts, black roshes and white cut off socks.

"Hey Andi why are you running?" She asked, I stopped running and smiled

"My quiz is canceled!" I yelled happily, Emma smiled

"That's great Andi, but why were you in Jax's room?" She asked

"Oh he was tutoring me, that's all" I said nonchalant. Emma smiled

"I heard there's a new guy in OPP." Emma said

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah, I was talking to Daniel and he said that he's new but everyone is busy he needs someone to show him around" She explained

"What do you mean everyone is busy?" I asked

"Oh well, Stunter, I mean Hunter and Star are in Italy, Maddie and Diego are training with Mia poor Mia anyway the terrible three are on a day off" Emma stated

I smiled " Okay I'll go see the new kid" I said Emma told me where he was and I was on my way.

I bumped into a blond guy with blue eyes, we both fell on the ground, I looked at him, but he already got up

"Sorry about that" He said letting out his hand for me to grab, I ignored his hand and got up by my self. I stared at him,

"Where were you going to bump into me like that?" I asked pretty annoyed, he blinked then yelled

"What no! you bumped into me first!" He barked, is he some child?

"Who are you anyway?!" He asked

"I'm Andi, I'm a member of OPP my partner is Jax." I said

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Luke, I'm new here" He said

oh so this is the new guy. I smiled, he's ok looking

Luke's Pov

woah this girl is really pretty, I stared at Andi.

" I was looking for you" She smiled

"Wha? Why?" I asked

"I have to show you around the building" She said walking the direction I came from

"Let's go" She said

I think I may like this Andi.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but hey! Looks like Jax is going to have competition!. Emma really is going to have fun shipping this.**

**Landi or Jandi? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Lovelies I hope you like this chap, review okay. I'm going to make this a long one let's start off with Jax's Pov.**

**Jax's Pov**

Who was that guy? The guy by Andi, the one who took up her time every damn day!? I gritted my teeth as I watched the blonde trail behind Andi, my eyes were only focused on him. I broke my pen that was in my hand, I didn't give two shits about a blue paper mate ink pen. The cafeteria maybe crowded but I was still able to spot that 'Goodie two shoes' boy, my eyes followed his every single movement like a hawk. I heard Diego laugh,

"Who's your next victim?" He asked jokingly, I snapped my attention away from the blonde dude and looked at Diego.

"Dunno what your talking about" I said nonchalant. I got up to grab a napkin to clean off my now ink covered hand, sighing a bit I tried to ignore the group making kissy faces and their coos. I walked back to the table and sat down. Once I took a seat the whole table went into roar of teasing.

"Ja Ja" Mia teased, I always hated that stupid nickname she gave me. It was if it was to hard for her to come up with cute nick names.

"Jaxy poooo" Daniel joined the teasing, god I hate him, I wish I could slug his face just cuz he's existing.

"Ja Jax" Maddie teased too, oh god her too?!

"Jaxxxxxx" Emma said

"JJJJJJJJaaaaaaaxxxxxyyyyyyy" Diego was the last one before I lost my nerve. I slammed my hand hard onto the table, and got up.

"Shut the fuck up! Damn, can a guy get peace around here?!" I was angry, but not technically at them, my anger was more like chasing after that blonde blue eyed freak!

**( nothing against blondes or people with blue eyes)**

"Chillllll dude it's a joke. Damn can't you handle teasing?" Diego asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you can like take a seat drama queen" Mia said. I sat down without a word spoken, after my outburst I went back to watching the blonde guy.

"His name is Luke" Emma said catching my attention.

"Luke huh? Crappy ass name" I whispered

"At least it's rhymable" Maddie pointed out

"Rhymable is not word' Daniel stated

"Yeah your right Maddie, it is _rhymable._ Luke, Puke, duke, juke, spuke, spook, chook, fluke, stuke, tuk, toot,poop" I said

"Again I said that is not a word, and Jax your just making stuff up" Daniel said

"Thanks captain obvious" I said with my tongue filled with sarcasm.

"Jax do you like Andi?" Emma asked, I didn't say a word, everyone's eyes were feasting on me. I felt as if I was gonna die.

"N-no" Fuck I stammered!

"YOU LIKE ANDI!" Sophie yelled. I felt my heart stop, why did she have to be so loud? FuckFuckFuck, I just want to slam my head on the table, repeatedly.

"I said no I don't" I managed to let out my words which felt weird muttering.

"Awww He's in denial" Maddie teased

"You know Jax if you like Andi just tell her." Emma said giving me the lovely dovey eyes, the one she gives when she's fan girling. I rolled my eyes, this was really getting out of hand.

"You know what, think whatever you want!" I snapped, I wanted to leave but I didn't want to look like a drama queen storming off. I just stood there fuming at them.

"Aww how cute He's getting mad" Mia teased, everyone started laughing. Honestly their way of teasing is getting on my nerves.

" Jax, be honest with us, if you do we won't tease you" Diego said.

"I'll ask the question this time so everyone stop giggling" Daniel said

"Jax do you like Andi?" Daniel asked, I looked around, everyone's eyes were filled with the eyes of a noisy news reporter. The anxious looks that were given, maybe I should give them false hope. However if I do, I know I'll be lying to myself, and this has been eating me alive. I had to be honest with them, I never lied to them ever, even if I was in a dangerous position.

" Yeah I like her" I said I looked Daniel in the eyes, and I repeated my self

"Andi is a wonderful partner and friend, so yes I like Andi" I said. Everyone was silent, then Mia let out a small smile.

"Well then, Our little Ja Ja is growing up." She said as she got up, walked over and hugged me. I rolled my eyes, but I still took in her warm comfort towards me.

"Jaxxxxxxyyyy" Diego teased, I glared at him

"I thought you weren't going to tease me?" I said as I removed Mia's arms from me. I sat down and Mia sat right besides to me,

" You should tell her before it's too late" Mia said, I glanced over to where Andi and Puke ( yes you read correctly, I'm calling him puke now) were chatting away. I saw Andi laugh, it was really cute. I let out a small scoff.

" No thanks." I said as I got up and left my _wonderful _group of friends. I didn't technically see all of them as friends, Diego, Mia, that was about it. I didn't really want to make friends anyway since the whole Emma dating Daniel problem, I got over her and stuff but still it did bother me when she tried to talk to me as if nothing happened. I let out a sigh as I walked away, I could hear their annoying giggles right trailing behind. That's the last time I open up to those fools. I left the Cafeteria and walked into the hallway, I decide to take a trip to the Boss's office. I liked the idea of working alone, but knowing that Mr. High horse won't let me after my almost death. I have to admit I never felt so scared before, well I had felt that way before living with my older brother and my Dad. I don't feel like talking about it, let alone will I ever mention it. _So this is the last time I speak about it_.

**A/N this is foreshadowing**

(Meanwhile with Star &amp; Hunter on the plane)

Hunter pov

I stole a glance over to Star, she was oddly quiet, I mean she does talk a little bit sometimes, but right now she wouldn't speak at all. was something bothering her?

"Star Cosa c'e? ti sento male? o hai fame?" I asked her ( Star what's wrong? You feel sick? or You hungry?)

Star turned her head t look at me, she gave off a small smile

"No, non ho sento male, o fame" She responded (No, I am not sick, or hungry)

I stared at her, her smile was fake, I could tell she was lying. Something else was bothering her, I leaned closer to her face, Star's cheeks became as red as a tomato.

"Star don't lie to me, what's the matter?" I asked, I stared into her red eyes, I took her face into my hands, I brushed my left thumb on her cheek.

"I-I-I'm not lying! I'm fine, Molto bene Hunter, sono stanco" ( very good, I'm tired) She said gently removing my hands away from her face, I knew something was really up, but I decided not to bother her, after all she was tired. I finally decide to close my eyes, I was so excited, I can't wait to see Natalie, She was our childhood friend, Star, Natalie, and I lived in Italy till we were nine. Star and I had to join the OPP in the US, I learned how to drive around the age of nine. I'll be honest, when I was six I had a small crush on Natalie, she was really cute. Natalie has blonde hair and clear blue eyes, but I was just a kid okay. I don't have feelings for her now, in fact since you guys are the readers, I'll tell you, who I like. lately Star has been on my mind, I mean her hair was a white bob.

**A/N The picture of this story is Star's hair style. Since I really liked it, I choose that as her hair style.**

Star's cute, I'll admit, she's really beautiful. Now I won't tell anyone how I feel, because knowing the group they'll tease me, especially since I'm 14, and the fact that I'm the fourth good driver, okay no I'm not the best driver, but I am a great fighter especially with guns. Since I was pretty young and I was better than Jax.

Star's pov

I felt something fall on my shoulder, I glanced to see that it was Hunter, and he fell asleep onto my shoulder. I smiled softly, I'm glad I was able to spend time with Hunter. My smile fell as I knew now that we were going closer to seeing Natalie. I knew Natalie didn't like me, after all we both like the same guy.

I just hope that this trip was gonna fun.

Italy

We made it to Venice, our hometown. Hunter smiled warmly as he got out of his seat and grabbed the bags,

"Stella, ho felice siamo qui" (Star, I'm so happy we're here) Hunter smiled as he grinned at me. We made it out the airport, with our luggage. Once we made it out of the airport, our old childhood friend Natalie. Her tan skin, long blond hair was curled, she was wearing a mint green romper that hung low on her shoulders. Her light brown Michael Kors sandals, her toes were painted white. She had pink lips, She was basically like a model. She attracted every guy, however the only guy she likes was Hunter.

Her face beamed as she ran over to us and jumped into Hunter's arms,

"Hunter mi amore! Ho manco tu" ( Hunter, my love I missed you) Natalie said as she hugged Hunter. I felt a small pang of jealously, I mean I never seem Hunter this happy before. I bit my bottom lip as I awkwardly watched them chat away happily. Natalie glanced over at me and let out a fake smile.

"Stellla! Ciao come stai?" (Starrr Hi, how are you?) She asked as she gave me a light hug. I tried my best to smile back

"Ciao Natalia, molto bene e tu?" (Hi Natalie, very good and you?)

"Va bene perche Hunter e tu qui" ( Okay because Hunter and you here) Natalie grinned as she wrapped her arms around Hunter once more. I smiled again, I wanted to cry, it wasn't fair, I knew Hunter was my friend and all, but deep down I always thought Hunter would prefer Natalie as his partner and not me. I mean why wouldn't he want to see Natalie? he can hang out with her and forget about me.

"You guys I'm glad we'll be working together, but first lets go shopping!" Natalie said in English, Natalie speaks English, Italian, &amp; Greek. I felt like shit, I didn't want to go shopping

"Mi dispiace Natalia, ma sono stanco, posso dormire in un albergo?" I asked ( I'm sorry Natalie, but I'm tired, can I sleep in a hotel?)

Hunter glanced at me, his eyes stared at me, trying to avoid his gaze I looked away from him.

Natalie smiled,

"No, I have a place for you guys to stay" She said as she called some guy up and he picked up our bags and we got a ride from Natalie. we made it to a Villa and we followed Natalie, Natalie showed me a room. I walked in thanking her, my luggage was brought into the room, I sat down on a chair.

"Before Hunter and I leave I have to grab a few stuff." She smiled as she left, Hunter and I alone. I got up and walked over to the dresser, I stared at the dresser with the large mirror, I played with my hair quietly. Hunter sat down on a chair

"Star" I heard Hunter call me, I didn't turn around,

"Star" Hunter said, I tried to ignore him, I didn't want to engage in conversation with Hunter. my heart was beating fast, all I wanted was to be by my self.

"Star, look at me" He said, I looked up, I stared into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Si" I said as I walked over to my suit case and then Hunter grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. My heart was beating fast. I avoid making eye contact with him, we were close, I could feel Hunter's breath on my neck, we were that close. He leaned in to kiss me when we heard Natalie's voice, we quickly pulled away. was Hunter really going to kiss me? I gave Hunter a look as then I noticed something in his hand. It was a small feather. he let out a small smile.

"You had this in your hair" he smirked as he got up and walked over to Natalie who was waiting at the entrance of the room

"Fare le spese!" Natalie squealed. (Shopping)

Hunter glanced over to look at me again

he mouthed " Bye Stella" as Natalie dragged him out. Natalie looked over to me with a dirty look

"He's mine" She mouthed once Hunter was looking forward.

I really was going to loose the guy I love to her.

**I told you it was gonna be a long one. Anyway I wonder what happened in Jax's past? JK Review?**


End file.
